


I Got it! I'll Call it the "Magna Carta"

by Devyn, orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Destiel - Freeform, King John, M/M, magna carta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devyn/pseuds/Devyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is to be hanged for crimes that aren't even real- The "No right for trial because you're a peasant" thing kind of sucks. But Prince Dean decides to run away with him. Through running away from King John's forces and trying to find a way to justice and equal rights for everyone, Castiel and Dean discover new feelings they never thought they had.</p><p>Title is subject to change | Updates every Sunday if I keep on track!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story on here and my first Destiel story, so sorry if it sort of stinks. There will be many errors and it will be edited a lot, so please bear with me. I did research on medieval times and such, but if you notice something that may be incorrect, please let me know. Even though this is a fiction work I'd like to stay as true to the facts as possible!

Castiel was a good person. He didn't complain, he worked hard, and he never talked back to his lord. Working on a farm wasn't hard for him; he was a well built, fit man. Sure, two or three days a week was hard work, but even so, Castiel never whined or complained about it. His work was always done the way his lord seemed fit. He was always polite to everyone, and he sure as hell wouldn't talk badly about King John to anyone- even though he did have some things he would (probably) say to his face. So why he was about to be hanged for his "crimes," he didn't know.  
King John was a powerful king, along with being rude and being a big jerk. He would take advantage of others, tax people for benefit of his own, and refuse the right to trial by jury, like in Castiel's case. He had lost his queen, Mary, 12 years ago from a fire, and he had never been the same after that. Castiel had heard that he abused his two sons, Dean and Sam, but he didn't really believe it. He didn't think that someone could be that angry about something to take it out on his own kin, but since John had taken his pain out on other people, Castiel was starting to think that maybe that rumor wasn't so far from the truth.  
Castiel was pacing in his cell, trying to think of a way out of this, when he heard a sound near the prison's door. He turned to see a dark figure walking towards him. Probably one of the guards doing his rounds- Castiel hoped so, because he was kind of hungry. As the figure approached his cell, however, Castiel noticed that the man was too small to be a guard. He didn't look like one of the guards Castiel had seen around here either, so he had to believe that the person walking down the hall wasn't a guard, but someone more powerful instead.  
The man (boy, Castiel implied, seeing that this person looked young. Around his age maybe) approached his cell, a small smirk on his face. That was when Castiel saw the keys in his hand. Who was this person, and why was he setting him free? Was it already time for him to be hanged? Castiel felt a twang in the pit of his stomach.  
The boy must have seen the look on Castiel's face, because his eyes widened and he shook his head. "No," he whispered, "I'm setting you free."  
Castiel froze. "Wh-what?" He asked softly. Did he hear him wrong? Surely this boy he didn't even know wouldn't set him free like this, right? The feeling in his stomach seemed to grow larger. He felt like he was going to throw up, or have a heart attack. He thought he may be dying.  
The boy chuckled. "I'm setting you free." The door made a little "clang" sound as he turned the key. The boy then opened the door and grabbed Castiel's arm. "I'm Dean." He then started to pull Castiel towards the exit.  
"Wait- Prince Dean?" Castiel exclaimed incredulously. Prince Dean was setting him free? Why?  
"Yeah. Sh," Dean answered softly. "Just call me Dean, okay?" Castiel nodded. By this time, they were almost outside the prison. Castiel wondered if Dean would be able to get past the guards unnoticed, or if they were going to be stopped and this whole "break-out" thing would be shut down.  
Seeming to read his mind, Dean spoke up. "I told the guard that I was moving you into the castle because of your sentence. He wouldn't say no to me, because John would probably hang him as well." They walked by, almost unnoticed by the guard, and Dean walked him out to the back of the prison where a horse was waiting.  
The night was dark, and fog seemed to dull everything. It looked like it was about to rain. It fit Castiel's mood- dark, dank, horrid. The grass was damp, he noticed, as his shoes and the bottom of his pants were getting wet.  
Just then, Castiel seemed to comprehend what was happening. "Wait, where are you even taking me?" He asked. Surely he couldn't go back to the village- he would be wanted for breaking out of prison.  
"The woods at the edge of town," Dean answered, "there's plenty of game, and there's also a spring in the middle somewhere. I've got it all mapped out." He wasn't looking at Cas, as he was tending to his horse, so he couldn't see the look of confusion on his face.  
"Mapped out? Why?"  
"I'm going too." Dean finished tending to his horse and pulled himself onto her back. "I'm sick of my father treating me like I'm dirt, and like I'm never good enough. I know Sammy will miss me, but he won't." He sighed, offering a hand to Castiel, which he took. Dean pulled him onto the horse.  
"Oh." Cas awkwardly wrapped his arms around Dean's waist so he wouldn't fall off and looked up to the sky. 'Why me?' he thought, squinting at the moon. 'Why do I have to live in the woods because I was arrested for something that didn't even happen? Why was I chosen out of all of the men Dean could have chosen to be saved?' he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to forget about what was happening. Maybe he would wake up in his bed and get back to work. Maybe it was all just a dream. Maybe. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, a second chapter actually on time! Hope you guys like this one! I changed the format (Or at least, I think I did?) for the way the chapter looked, so hopefully it's easier to read.

Unfortunately for Castiel, all of this was not a dream. He was very so unluckily awoken the next day from something shaking him.  
“Cas, wake up,” a voice said, “we have to get going.” Castiel opened his eyes and rubbed them groggily. He was in a wooded area, on a bed of leaves- uncomfortable, at the least. Castiel sat up, blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes. There were a few flowers sprouted around him as well, but many of them were flattened. Signs that they’ve been here, which was probably why Dean was making them leave so early. The sky was a light orange, meaning it was early.  
“Cas, come on.” Dean’s voice brought Castiel out of his thoughts- Wait, Cas? The nickname Dean used sounded nice to Castiel, he concluded.  
“Okay.” Castiel walked over to Dean, still looking around. He wondered how far away they were from the village- the last thing he remembered from last night was reaching the edge of the forest. After that, nothing. He has been in the forest before, but he knew that he’d never gone this far. They were probably lost, and that didn’t help Castiel’s mood that much.  
“Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there all day?” Dean’s chuckle brought him out of his thoughts once again.  
“Yeah,” Castiel mumbled, taking Dean’s hand and hopping onto the horse.  
“So,” Dean said, nudging the horse with his feet, “sorry about what happened with my father and…. Uh, sorry it has to be like this.” His horse, as dark as night, was now heading to the east. Or, at least Cas thought it was east. But damn, was the forest beautiful. The trees seemed to reach up to heaven, and the leaves were a crisp green color. The sunrise set a beautiful orange glow on everything, and the dew sparkled like shining stars. This was one of the first days Castiel didn’t have to worry about much, and man, did it feel good.  
“It is okay,” Castiel answered. Talking was never really good for Cas, so expressing that it was actually okay to Dean proved to be a problem, and he struggled with what to say next. “So, uh…” Castiel tried to think of a topic to talk about. If they were running away together, he thought they should know a bit about each other.  
“Yeah?” Dean asked.  
“You, uh, said you father abused you?” Great topic, Cas.  
“Yeah. Whenever I did something wrong, I guess.” Dean shuddered, as if he was reliving a bad memory, and Cas felt instantly bad about bringing it up.  
“Oh.” At that moment, Cas’ stomach growled, and Dean chuckled, causing Cas to blush.  
“Sorry, I didn’t even think about food. I just wanted to get as far away from that man as possible.” Dean shuddered again, pulling his horse to a halt. He slipped off and helped Castiel get off. Soon enough, Dean and Cas were sitting on rocks across from each other, eating rations Dean had packed for their “Journey.”  
This was the first time that Cas was able to actually look at Dean, the other times being too dark. His hair was a light brown, almost blonde, and he had the prettiest green eyes Castiel had ever seen. He was well built as well; just Castiel’s type. But, of course, he couldn’t fall in love with a prince. Hell, he shouldn’t even be near him. All he is is a measly peasant-  
“Cas?” Dean’s voice cut Cas off from his thoughts.  
“Yes?” Cas asked, and Dean smiled. Beautiful, Castiel noted.  
“You seem to think a lot. What are you thinking about?” His smile made Cas want to pass out. No wonder all of the girls adore him!  
“Uh, n-nothing important,” Castiel answered, turning beet red almost instantly. He then got up and brushed off his pants. “M-Maybe we should get going.” Dean laughed and followed suit.  
Thus, Dean and Castiel spent the day getting even farther lost in the woods. They eventually stopped at a field and decided to spend the night there.  
. . .  
Sam Winchester, the little brother of Dean Winchester, was having problems. Dean was supposed to be helping King John with whatever they do- Sam’s not allowed to know because it’s “For grownups.” He’s thirteen, not two. Anyway, Dean was missing, and since John couldn’t be bothered to look for him, it was Sam’s job. And right now, Sam was failing his stupid job.  
“Dean?” Sam asked, poking his head in his room. He wasn’t there, of course, but it was the last place Sam saw him, and he knew that he wouldn’t leave anywhere without saying goodbye to him, right? So, Sam decided to ignore Dean’s “Stay out of my room!” rule for once and ventured into it. Sam would barely even call it a room- for a princely figure, his room sure was messy. A better word to describe it would probably be “abyss” or “cave.”  
On Dean’s bed, barely noticeable, was a note. Sam picked it up and started to read it. He had to admit, even though Dean didn’t seem very smart, he wasn’t that bad at spelling or calligraphy.  
 _Dear Sam,_  
I know father won’t come looking for me, so that’s why I addressed the note to you. I’m sick of father’s way of everything. He’s not fair on anything, especially on taxes and the right for trial. I’m taking a prisoner with me. Castiel, I think his name was. I want you to know that this isn’t because of you, and don’t come looking for me. I’m not coming back.  
Dean

Sam sighed. He knew he couldn’t do anything about this now, but he had wanted to tell Dean about a contract that he was thinking about. He would need the help of a few knights, and he couldn’t get them without Dean…  
That’s it, Sam decided. He’ll find Dean. It didn’t matter how long it took. Sam knew that he was going to the forest; the endless hours that he spent mapping that place out was not for nothing, he knew. Sam practically ran back to his room to start preparing for his “adventure.”


End file.
